cutlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chad Telvarie
"Die, furry." - Chad as he fatally shoots a murderous werewolf. Chad Telvarie is a First Generation Bitten Werewolf, and a longstanding and well known hunter. His name sparks terror in monsters all throughout the world, and his keen eye for spotting supernatural beings has earned them the nickname "The Hawk". Biography Early Life Chad was born in a relatively rich family in the United States. They owned a nice farm and had a good life with his sister Isolde, a family member that he was always protective of. One day, when both of them were very young and still little kids, an animal got inside their farm and mauled their parents alive. The police told everyone that it was a wild animal, but the young Chad saw it with his own eyes: a werewolf. From there on, he and his sister were taken by a godparent so that they would be raised after the murder of his parents. That godparent though just happened to actually be a hunter and knew the truth of the true fate of their parents. Since youth then, he prepared the Telvarie children to fight the werewolf and more of his kind. As so, he and his sister grew up as partner hunters to find every kind of evil and exterminate it. Chad himself hunted actively for 23 years with no break or stops between them, having stubbornly decided that would be the focus of his life. Somewhere along the way, his little sister who he was always protective of became a vampire for a reason best found out in rp. He is universally around all of his world and mainly in the US known as a very legendary and an old hunter, one looked up upon by many others. Today a days, he continues his hunt. He is known to kill just about anything that is a threat to humans, but he is pragmatic. He is known to target werewolves without a coven. His nickname of Hawk comes from his skills as an especially attentive and deadly hunter and the nickname vampire slayer comes from when a newborn vampire went after him for killing one of his werewolf friends. In a move of very good luck and skill, he managed to have the beast fall in a trap and defeat it himself. Transformation "I dedicate this death.... to Ares." Recently, after winning a poker game against the witch Patrick McCain, Chad has been de-aged by a decade, and after being bitten by the Seth, the First Werewolf, has become considerably more dangerous. He tries to keep the lycanthropy a secret from his fellow hunters, afraid of what they might think, using it to kill supernatural threats such as the ancient vampire Julius, which would be impossible to do without his newfound powers. He began dedicating his kills to Ares, who he had encountered in Green's Gym, the War God's then refuge. Ares began bestowing his blessing upon Chad, and upon deeming him truly worthy, granted him the power to slay an angel. Physical Appearance Chad is a remarkably handsome individual, whose physical appearance suggests that he has just turned thirty. He is extremely well muscled, due to his status as a werewolf. He has deep, well-tanned skin and silky hair. Personality Powers He was said to have extremely heightened senses and reflexes, but nothing supernatural. However, after being bitten by Seth, Father of Werewolves, Chad has gained all the powers of a lycanthrope, and due to being bitten by Seth himself, has the ability to transform without the full moon. Skills Chad is one of the most skilled and experienced hunters alive, and is often compared to legends such as King Arthur and Van Helsing. He is seen as some kind of legendary figure among the hunters of today, being known as an extremely effective hunter that protects America and the world from many terrors. Among those sentient in the supernatural world, and principally in the United States, he is universally known. He is an extremely proficient marksman, being proficient in a variety of weapons. He is also the master of numerous martial arts. Trivia Category:Characters